Todo Comenzó como una Venganza
by BlackBellatrix1
Summary: La historia del por que Bellatrix decide ser Mortifaga. La venganza lo es todo para ella.


**Todo Comenzó como una Venganza**

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic, tendrá de protagonistas a mi pareja favorita Bella&Rod, básicamente es sobre el por qué se convirtieron en mortifagos si lo tenían todo y lo que hicieron para conseguir ser los más allegados a mi señor*.* Consta al menos de 5 cap. de los cuales tengo listos casi 3 (lo sé, debo conseguir una vida)**

* * *

**Le dedico este fic a mi hermana por ser mi apoyo cuando se me secaba el cerebro T.T y por ser tan crítica n.n**

**Disclaimer: Bueno todo esto le pertenece a JK Rowling salvo la historia, esa si es mía u.u**

* * *

**Espero les guste este primer capítulo! Hay algo de lemmon pero muy suave (espero)**

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-. .-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..**

**Capitulo 1**

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche, pero el ya se quería ir a su casa, no porque tuviera sueño sino porque quería estar a solas con su esposa. Se encontraban en la Mansión Black en una reunión familiar, ella lo miraba provocadoramente desde el otro lado del salón, donde estaba hablando con Cygnus Black, su padre y su hermana Narcissa.

Rodolphus nunca la había visto tan hermosa como ese día: llevaba un vestido negro de escote muy sexy en la espalda, ceñido al cuerpo lo cual dejaba a relucir cada una de sus curvas, tenía una abertura por debajo de la cadera por donde se asomaba una pierna pálida, larga y esbelta. Su cabello largo y rizado de color negro estaba recogido en un elegante moño de donde unos mechones rebeldes se habían soltado, dándole un aire de diosa griega que hacía que él la deseara más que nunca, por eso se quería ir, para hacerla suya.

-¿Me escuchas Rodolphus?

La voz de Lucius Malfoy le llego de alguna parte a su lado. El salió de su ensimismamiento y dejo de mirar a Bellatrix.

-Si Lucius, te escucho

-No parece, hoy estas distraído. ¿Pasa algo?

-No pasa nada –le dijo cortante- quiero irme a descansar

-Díselo a Bellatrix

-No se irá hasta que todo esto termine o a su madre no le gustara

-Tienes razón, Narcissa tampoco se iría si se lo pidiera, Druella puede ser muy dominante

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el pequeño grupo al fondo del salón, al cual su suegra acababa de unirse. Todos sonreían para aparentar que eran la mejor familia –sonrió-, también había tenido que fingir eso durante toda su vida tanto con su familia como ahora, con su matrimonio, no le molestaba fingir con Bellatrix pues era hermosa y por lo tanto fácil de querer, la verdad es que el sentía más atracción por ella que la que demostraba, pero ellos no se habían casado para enamorarse sino para continuar con el linaje de sangre pura y su orgullo jamás dejaría que admitiera que se estaba enamorando de su esposa.

En ese momento llego Andrómeda, la mediana de las hermanas Black, se parecía a Bellatrix pero a su belleza le faltaba algo que a su hermana mayor le sobraba: elegancia, que junto con la belleza extraordinaria que poseía ésta era la envidia de todas incluso de sus hermanas las cuales no se podían equiparar con ella.

Lucius y el se fueron acercando al grupo, saludando a cada miembro de la familia Black, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban sus esposas, sus cuñadas y sus suegros. Rodolphus puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bellatrix en un gesto posesivo atrayéndola para sí, ella sonrió y se dejo llevar, ya sabía lo que su esposo quería, el juego estaba por comenzar.

Todos estaban ocupados, cada uno en su conversación, y Bellatrix se excuso para ir al baño, no sin antes dirigirle una de sus sonrisas seductoras, el iba a seguirla, eso lo sabía. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón, con pasos cortos y sinuosos, sintió la mirada de Rodolphus sobre ella, eso le gusto, salió al vestíbulo y subió las escaleras. La casa donde había crecido siempre le había gustado era una Mansión victoriana elegantemente decorada, fría y oscura, le encantaba.

Al llegar al segundo piso caminó hasta la puerta del baño y cuando la iba a abrir escucho que Rodolphus la llamaba – que predecible- pensó. Sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo le dijo:

-¿Qué quieres Rodolphus?

-Sabes lo que quiero y tu también lo quieres Bellatrix –le respondió deteniéndose a unos metros de ella

Ella rio sarcástica

–No estés tan seguro querido- se volteó y lo miró

Era un hombre muy apuesto, sus ojos de color verde oliva siempre la habían atraído, sus facciones eran exquisitas, dignas de su sangre, su cuerpo era de admirar, era elegante, alto y su piel canela provocaba en ella una extraña sensación, le gustaba, de hecho todo en el le gustaba. Eran la pareja perfecta.

Ahora le tocaba a él reír:

-Por favor Bella, lo quieres tanto como yo, no lo niegues

-Está bien no lo negare –le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente y recostando su espalda en la puerta del baño

El avanzo la distancia que los separaba hasta colocarse frente a ella y la tomo de la cintura. La sonrisa de ella desapareció

-Aquí no Rodolphus

-Vamos Bellatrix, ¿te da remordimiento de conciencia?

-Por supuesto que no –le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada- Alguien puede venir

-Entonces entremos a una habitación –su voz era seductora mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia una puerta a su derecha.

-Esta es la casa de mis padres –replicó sin mucha convicción

-Lo sé Bella, ¿tienes miedo? –le dijo comenzado a besarle el cuello

-Se preguntaran donde estamos –sus manos intentando separar a su esposo pero sus ojos cerrados ante las caricias de este.

-No lo harán, están ocupados atendiendo a los invitados. Tanteó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Entraron a una habitación grande decorada con colores pasteles y muebles femeninos. Era la habitación de Bellatrix

-Vaya querida que habitación tan linda

-Cierra la boca Rodolphus, no te conviene burlarte ¿o sí?

-Tienes razón, por fin vamos a estar solos –le dijo haciéndole un gesto sugestivo

Ella le sonrió, el no aguanto más y comenzó a besarla. Ella devolvió el beso con igual pasión. Fueron caminando, aun besándose, por toda la habitación. Se detuvieron en el borde de la cama, ella desabotono de un tirón su camisa y se dispuso a quitarle el pantalón mientras él le besaba el cuello.

Pronto estuvo desnudo y él se dedico a quitarle el vestido. Acaricio sus hombros antes de bajar los tirantes y se dio cuenta que no llevaba brassiere pero sus senos estaban firmes en su posición, los acaricio y luego beso sus pezones lo que provoco gemidos de placer en su esposa. Termino de quitar el sexy vestido de forma delicada y torturante, ella lo empujo sobre la cama y se coloco sobre él, desde esa posición podía admirar cada una de sus curvas y se sintió cada vez mas preso de ella y de su cuerpo exuberante. Se levanto tomándola de la cintura, la beso y la poso sobre la cama, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, beso su vientre plano, sus piernas y la observo: Dios, con esa piel de porcelana, esas curvas de vértigo, esas piernas interminables y esos labios que nunca se cansaba de besar. La penetro con fuerza y la escucho gritar y gemir de placer, cada vez que lo hacia su elegante recogido se iba deshaciendo, sus rizos cayeron en cascada sobre la cama haciendo contraste con las blancas sabanas, esa imagen lo excito mucho más, pero nunca hubiese estado preparado para lo siguiente que paso: Bellatrix, utilizando todo su peso, cambió el ángulo en el que estaban aun estando dentro de ella, quedando sobre él y llevándolo a las alturas, sus movimientos, primero acompasados se volvieron cada vez más rápidos, Rodolphus desde su posición podía ver los senos de Bellatrix moverse con el ritmo de la penetración y su cabello largo le rozaba la cara cada vez que ella se inclinaba para besarlo. Cayeron uno al lado del otro exhaustos, pero satisfechos. Bellatrix sonreía cuando, aun agitada, se levanto a vestirse.

-¿Estas contento?

-Mucho Bella querida ¿y tú?

-Siempre sabes cómo satisfacerme.

-Te amo Bella!

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el que los dos se miraron fijamente, fue incomodo y la tensión podía sentirse hasta que Bellatrix decidió romperla

-No seas ridículo Rodolphus –le dirigió una mirada de asco infinito- nuestro matrimonio no está basado en el amor y lo sabes

-Yo puedo complacerte…

-Rodolphus tu y yo solo nos casamos para preservar la sangre pura, lo hicimos porque es lo correcto y no por estúpidos sentimentalismos –esperó por si este replicaba, no lo hizo y ella prosiguió- Bien, ahora cariño deja de decir tonterías y vístete que debemos volver al salón.

Y dicho esto con un ondeo de su varita volvia a estar vestida, peinada y mas provocativa que nunca, salió de la habitación y el se apresuro a salir tras ella. Se odiaba por haber dicho eso, se había dejado llevar por el placer y las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera contenerlas, aunque quizá no hubiese tenido la intención de hacerlo.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-. .-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..

**Y aquí termina este primer cap! Espero q les haya gustado, déjenmelo saber con un review please*-* cualquier comentario, crucio o avada será bien recibido. (Es mi primer fanfic sean clementes u.u .okno.)**

**Besos, BlackBellatrix... **


End file.
